Morning Sickness
by Sionainn River
Summary: Sydney gets a very unpleasant surprise: she's pregnant. Now she is faced with life changing decisions. Rated T just encase.
1. Morning Sickness

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this fic, it was fun to write. (: **

The single-person bathroom of the dingy corner store had a broken hand dryer that would turn on and off at random, momentarily distract me from pacing around the tiny room.

I exhaled a sigh and shook the test impatiently in my hand. I glanced away from it, and when I glanced back, the results had finalized. The tiny screen showed two little pink lines. Positive.

This had been the tenth pregnancy test I'd taken today, and the fifth with a positive result.

I was pregnant. For a moment I stood there, trying to take it all in. There was another living being growing inside of me. Woah. I placed my hands on my still tiny stomach, trying to imagine what it would look like in a few months. I was filled with dread, and then a softer, tenderer emotion.

I was torn from my thoughts when someone banged on the door, making dust fall from the ceiling and land onto my blonde hair. "Hurry up in there!" A woman with the voice of a chain smoker shouted from beyond the door.

I threw the test in the waste bin and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head. I pushed my way out the door and procured my cellphone from my jeans pocket.

I texted: _Can you come pick me up? I'm at the Red Star on Hudson Road. We need to talk. _

A moment later my cell beeped with Adrian's reply: _I'll be there in 10._

Not wanting to inhale anymore of the second hand smoke floating around the air in the store, I made for the door, which chimed as I opened it. There was a bench outside the store, which I sat on, drawing my knees to my chest and hugging them with my arms. What am I going to do? I can't have a baby! I'm only eighteen!

Okay, this pregnancy had way bigger complications than me being a teen mother, for one thing the father is a vampire, but there is only so much I can deal with at one time. I let out a sigh, lost in my thoughts until Adrian pulled up in the yellow Mustang.

I entered the vehicle and before I could even sit down Adrian was already bombarding me with questions. "What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, his brows furrowed with worry.

"I- I'll tell you when we get back to your apartment." I said as I put on my seatbelt. Adrian gave me a concerned look and nodded.

When we arrived at his apartment he unlocked the door, letting me step in first. I kicked my shoes off and sat down on his couch. Adrian positioned himself next to me and I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and twirled strands of my hair around his finger.

"I don't know how to tell you this," I started. "I don't know how you'll react."

"Tell me," Adrian mumbled into my ear.

"Adrian, I'm pregnant," I said, looking into his eyes. His brilliant green eyes widened in shock. He bolted out of his slouched position, a hand reflexively running through his hair as he tried to process what he had just heard.

"Pregnant? With a baby? How?" He asked incredulously.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But we used protection every time," he said, to clarify himself. Another thought then occurred to him. "It is mine right?"  
"Adrian! What kind of person do you think I am?" I shouted.

Adrian sighed, slouching his body back into position. "What are we going to do?"

"I can't have a baby," I said, firmly. "If Zoe found out she'd run right to my father about it." I winced, thinking about how disappointed my father would be if he found out I got knocked up, let alone by a vampire. I'd be disowned.

I read the disappointment in Adrian's eyes when he realized we were going to get rid of it. "We'll have children one day," I told him. "I'm just not ready now. Neither of us is."

Adrian nodded, pulling me into a tight hug. We ended up spooning on the couch, Adrian trailed his hands down my arm and side, causing goose bumps to rise up on my skin and a pleasurable shiver ran down my spine, until he made his way to my stomach, where he rested his hand, as if to say goodbye to his unborn child.

I made the call to Planned Parenthood while I was still at Adrian's and we set up an appointment for Tuesday, a week from now. Since I was only around six weeks pregnant I wouldn't have to get a surgical abortion. After a blood test to confirm that I was pregnant they would give me a pill to take.

It was Wednesday morning and I was in History class trying to pay attention to the lesson but I had been feeling nauseated all day. Midway through the class I couldn't take it anymore.

I abruptly stood up, interrupting Ms. Terwilliger, and clasped a hand over my mouth as I made my way to the door. Luckily a restroom was close by so I was able to get to the toilet before heaving my guts up.

After washing myself off afterwards and double and triple checking to make sure no vomit had gotten in my hair, I decided that there was no point in going back to class, even though I was feeling better now. Really I was just too embarrassed to go back into the classroom.

I left the building for the courtyard, sitting on one of the benches to study until the class ended. Approximately ten minutes after lunch had begun, my little sister, Zoe, found me.

"Sydney! Are you alright?" she said as she rushed up to me. I gave her a nod, feeling embarrassed.

"Ms. Terwilliger told me to check on you because you got sick," she continued.

"I must have caught a bug or something," I said, "I'm feeling better now."

"Well, okay," Zoe said as she sat down next to me on the bench. "Oh yeah! Apparently someone at our school is pregnant," she said in delight. Zoe loved to gossip.

"_What?_" I almost shouted.

"Yeah, someone found a pregnancy test in the garbage of one of the girl's bathrooms. And it was positive! Can you _imagine _being pregnant at this age? That's why people should save themselves until they're married…" Zoe went on and on, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy mentally freaking out. What was someone doing digging around in the garbage for, anyway? Well, it's not like anyone knows it's mine, I thought, trying to reassure myself.

Suddenly, Zoe broke off, mid-sentence. I glanced up and saw Jill, Eddy, Angeline, and Neil walking towards us. I waved at them.

We greeted, everyone looked pretty happy, except for Jill, her face wore a look of worry. "Sydney, can we talk?" she said, meaningfully. I figured she had already found out.

I turned to glance at Zoe, who looked extremely uncomfortable, surrounded by a bunch of vampires. "Can you stay with them for like, five minutes?" I asked her. "I'll be right back."

Zoe nodded in response and Jill dragged me over to a vending machine, away from prying ears.

"You're pregnant?" she asked.

" I haven't gotten a doctor to confirm it yet, I've just taken some pregnancy test." I replied.

"How many tests have you taken?"

"ten."

"Oh my God, Sydney, you're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked. I was glad I had someone to vent to about this without having to suffer through telling someone that I got knocked up.

"Are you sure you want to, you know…?" she asked, refusing to say "abortion" as if it was a dirty word.

"I guess, I mean, I can't have a baby. My parents would kill me. My father would never forgive me. Especially after it's born and it's a _dhampir. _I don't even want to know what my father would do if he found out a vampire got his daughter pregnant," I explained with a sigh. I didn't like the idea of abortion, and I knew that God didn't like it at all, but I didn't have any other options.

"Just make sure you think about this really hard before you do it. I don't want you to regret your decision just because you feel pressured into it," Jill said, sympathetically.

"Sure, Jill, Thanks for the support," I replied.

The rest of the week passed by painfully slow, I was terrified that Zoe would connect my frequent episodes of sickness with the pregnant girl at our school, and figure out who she was. Luckily, she had already decided that the pregnant girl must be Malary, a girl in her year who Zoe didn't get along with. She spent half of her time with me talking about what a bitch that Malary was. I suspected she was telling other people her conjecture because people seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Malary lately. I felt bad for the poor girl, but hey, better her than me.

Finally, the date of my appointment came. I skipped off History class and made my way to the parking lot where Adrian was already waiting in his Mustang to bring me to Planned Parenthood. He gave me a quick but passionate kiss and we drove off.

The waiting room of the clinic was packed when we entered. I signed in and Adrian and I took our seats in the back of the room, near where some children were playing with toy farm animals. I thought of the growing baby inside me, and it's potential to be like them, and I grieved for it.

Finally, it was my turn. Adrian came in with me. The doctor was a woman and she made me take a test, which confirmed what we already knew. Then she gave me a pill to take. She placed it my right palm as my left hand gripped Adrian's tightly. I thought about those kids playing back in the waiting room, and how I grieved for a child that I'd never had, and how Adrian placed his warm hands on my abdomen, trying to connect with his baby, and that emotion I felt when I first found out, the emotion I had now realized was love.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," I said, turning to Adrian as I let the pill fall on the desk.

"Whatever you choose to do, it's your decision," the doctor said to me.

"Yeah, Sage, it's you're decision," Adrian said with what I thought was a hint of a smile.

"I guess I'm having a baby, then," I said, and I felt happy. Despite everything, I knew that I wanted this baby.


	2. A weekend Away

**Woah, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I've been really busy with school and whatnot, but it's finally finished! Hope you enjoy!**

Standing in front of the full length mirror in my dorm room, I examined my slightly swollen stomach. I was fourteen weeks pregnant and showing. I placed my hands on my abdomen, imaging my baby, which, according to Adrian, is currently the size of a lemon.

Once a week, every week, Adrian will send me a text telling me how big our baby is in comparison to a type of fruit. I look forward to these texts every week, loving how quickly our baby is growing. Adrian and I have begun picking out names. We like the name Alexander for a boy and Victoria for a girl. _Alexander Ivashkov. Victoria Ivashkov. _I tested the names out in my head, liking how they sounded paired with Adrian's surname. I knew Adrian and I were living in a fantasy world when it came to the baby, but for now that was okay.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the door to the dorm room swung open, Zoe entering.

"Oh, sorry Sydney," she said, eying the bare skin of my belly. "Have you gained weight?"

A blush spread across my face. It wasn't just for the fact that she saw the growing evidence of my pregnancy. I was embarrassed because I looked fat. It is a hard thing to accept that in a few months I will be sporting a ballooned belly. I know I shouldn't feel bad about it, but in that moment I couldn't help but hate my body a little bit.

Not that Adrian seems to mind though; he loves to touch me on my growing belly, feeling the slight bump where our child lives. I don't think he minds the cup size I've gone up, either.

"Zoe! You don't have to be rude, so what if I've gained weight?" I said in defense, quickly concealing my skin. Zoe thinking I'm fat is better than Zoe thinking I'm pregnant. At least my morning sickness has stopped, I was lucky. I've heard of women having morning sickness all throughout their pregnancy. If that had happened to me my condition would be all too clear to Zoe.

I mean, I know I can't keep this a secret from her forever, but I would like a plan of action before I probably get myself tattled on to my father. We've decided to lie and say that the father was a human boy I had hooked up with, which will work until I have a dhampir baby, but I figure by that point my family will want nothing to do with me anyway. Adrian hates the idea of saying the baby isn't his, and I hate the idea of telling my sister that I've had a one night stand, but the only alternative is reeducation. If the Alchemists found out that Adrian, a vampire, fathered my child, I'd never be able to see him again. I'd rather have my family hate me than that.

"Sorry," Zoe replied, although she didn't sound too sorry.

I felt my cellphone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out; the caller idea said that it was Stanton. I answered it.

"Hello, ma'm?"

"Miss Sage," Stanton's voice echoed through the receiver, "there have been new developments with the hereditary laws. The Queens wants to have a meeting with you to discuss this. We have arranged a flight for you on Friday at ten AM. We've arranged it so that you can bring one person along with you to act has your guide while you're there."

Stanton went on to describe more details about the flight, and I kept my composure, but inside my head I was screaming _score! A weekend away with Adrian and not having to worry about Zoe!_

Once I hung up, I repeated to Zoe what Stanton had just told me. "Since I'll be gone," I said, "you're in charge. Do you think you can handle this on your own?"

Zoe's brows knotted in worry, and I could see panic in her eyes at the idea of having to spend the weekend alone with a group of vampires, but she swallowed her fear and nodded.

After I finished my discussion with Zoe I sent Adrian a text: _Guess where we're going this weekend?_

After a couple minutes Adrian replied: _Pies and Stuff? We've gone there for the past 5 weeks. _

I smirked and then typed:_ More like Court. The Queen has requested us._

* * *

Adrian and I stepped off the plane at Court to be welcomed by Sonya and her husband Mikhail, along with a taxi. Sonya smiled as we walked towards her, but as I got closer she gave me a curious look.

After making introductions, Mikhail told Adrian and me that rooms had been booked for us at a hotel, and that we would be meeting the Queen tomorrow.

We would be staying at a glamorous hotel for the weekend, and our rooms were right next door to each other, which was probably done out of convenience when the rooms were being booked, but I certainly wasn't complaining.

Mikhail and Sonya boarded the taxi with us, during the car ride Sonya went over details with me such as when and where to meet the Queen and I committed them to memory. When the taxi pulled up to the hotel, Sonya got out of the vehicle with me, insisting that she should help me carry my bags (two carry-ons) to my room.

"Oh, there's no need," I said as she tried to help me.

"We need to talk. Alone." Sonya replied quietly. I felt my heart rate quicken. 'We need to talk' is one of the most horrifying things someone could say to a person.

After checking into the hotel and riding the elevator to my floor, I unlocked the door with the key they had handed to me at the front desk and Sonya and I entered the vacant room. It was crisp and white and smelt like pine sol. I dropped my bag on the floor and then turned to Sonya.

"What did you need to talk about," I asked her apprehensively.

She got straight to the point. "Are you pregnant?"

For a moment I just stared at her in shock. "Ah, um, w-what?"

"You're aura looks different. There are new colors in it, but they're only faint. I've only seen that happen with pregnant women."

"I guess there's no point in denying it," I said, looking away.

"Is Adrian the father?" she asked.

I looked up at her again, "What would make you think that?" I asked.

"When I was in Palm Springs it was obvious to me and there was something between Adrian and you. I don't think Dimitri picked up on your chemistry, though."

"Well, you're right. Adrian's the father," I confirmed. The whole reality of the situation was crashing down on me. A whimper escaped my lips and I shut my eyes to stop myself from crying.

"Oh, honey. It'll be okay," soothed Sonya. She pulled me into a hug. It didn't faze me that the last time I had seen Sonya, the thought of hugging a vampire would have terrified me, or at the very least would have made me extremely uncomfortable. All I cared about was that there was somebody who wasn't judging me, somebody who was trying to comfort me.

"I just don't know what to do. There's no way I could tell my family, at least not my father. I won't be able to hide this forever. Everything is just so confusing," I sobbed.

"You'll get through it, you and Adrian will, together," she said.

There was a knock on the door and we pulled apart.

Adrian's voice floated from the other side of the door. "Sydney?"

"One second," I called back. I rushed to the bathroom to dry my eyes and fix any smudged makeup. After fixing my makeup I opened the door. Adrian looked from me to Sonya, then back to me.

"Everything okay here?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," I said.

"I should get going," said Sonya, "Mikhail is waiting for me."

We said goodbye and she left, closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adrian asked. He could probably tell that I had been crying.

"Sonya knows I'm pregnant. She could see it in my aura," I told him as I leaned into his strong body.

"What did she say? She wasn't mean to you about it, was she?" Adrian asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, she was great. She guessed that you were the father," I told him.

"Are we really that obvious?" Adrian muttered.

"I don't care who we're obvious to, as long as it's not my sister."

After that we retired to my bed, both of us jetlagged from the flight, but we didn't do much sleeping.

* * *

The next day Adrian and I had the meeting with the Queen. We were brought into a large room with a rectangular table in the middle of it. The Queen was already there, waiting for us. At first I didn't notice him, but Dimitri was there, too.

The Queen looked up was we entered the room, and for a moment she gave me a confused look. She apparently decided to ignore whatever it was that confused her, and smiled.

After greeting her, we got down to business. "As you know, we are trying to get the hereditary law past, but it's turning out to be a lot more difficult than we had anticipated. We don't think that the law will be passed until the beginning of next year, at the latest. Sydney, since you and Eddie are enrolled as seniors, you'll both be graduating this year. We've decided that we'll enroll you in the local college so you can keep your posts."

"College! Really?" I couldn't handle my excitement. I'd anyways wanted to go to college, but being an Alchemist prevented it. All of that knowledge at my fingertips. I couldn't wait.

"Yes, actually, I believe Adrian is currently attending that college. Since you'll no longer be able to stay at the school, we'll get you an apartment to live in." added the Queen. Adrian lightened up at the thought of going to the same school as me.

After finishing the meeting we decided to get something to eat. Normally I avoid pasta because of all the carbs, but I was really craving it so we stopped into this quaint, little Italian restaurant. The lighting was dim and the booths were private and Italian music played in the background. It was all very romantic. I ordered fettuccine alfredo and Adrian ordered lasagna and it was fantastic. It was nice to just be able to go out and have a meal with Adrian without having to worry about Zoe or anyone else. It was peaceful, for once.

Just as we were finishing our meal my phone rang. I checked the caller I.D and it was Rose.

"Hello," I said, answering.

"Hey, Sydney, are you busy?" she asked.

"I'm just finishing lunch, why?"

"I was thinking we should catch up or something, it's been a while. Adrian can come too, if he'd like," she sounded a little uncertain about the last part.

"Okay, sure. You should come over to the hotel I'm staying at," I said, I gave told her the name and my room number and the plans were made.

An hour or so later the three of us were in my hotel room. It started off a little awkward and the conversation was a bit forced, but as it progressed it became more natural. We talked about Palm Springs and how Adrian is going to college now, and then Rose told us some stories about strigoi she had recently killed.

"Sydney," Rose said to me, "the first time we met, you could hardly be in the same room as a vampire. You've really changed." Oh if only she knew how much.

"I guess I had to. After living with them all for months, I couldn't really stay scared of them."

Then Adrian asked "So how are you and Dimitri?"

Rose was speechless at first, clearly unsure of what to say. Finally she spoke. "We're good. What about you, Adrian? Are you seeing anyone?"

"In fact," Adrian said with a smile, "I am. I couldn't be happier."

"That's great!" she exclaimed, clearly pleased with the direction the conversation took.

The night wore on and just as Rose was about to leave, she asked if she could speak to me in private.

Standing in the hallway of the hotel Rose said to me "I was talking to Lissa today, and you know how she can see auras right? Well auras are only new to her, so she wasn't entirely sure but she said that she thought you might be pregnant."

"I really should have seen this coming when I came to Court," I muttered.

Rose gasped, "So it's true! You're actually pregnant!"

"I guess you would have found out sooner or later, anyway. Yes, I am."

"But Sydney, who's the father?" she asked.

For a moment I contemplated what I should say. "Maybe we should talk to Adrian about this," I said.

"Adrian? Why Adrian? Wait, is _Adrian _the father?" this seemed to shock her more than me being pregnant. I had sort of forgotten how it wasn't just the Alchemists who thought it was wrong for vampires to be with humans. Rose took my silence for a yes.

"Oh my god, he is!" she shouted. "He didn't like, force you did he?"

"What? No, of course not." I didn't like how Rose thought my boyfriend was capable of rape.

"Jeeze, Sydney, you really have warmed up to vampires, haven't you? I mean, when we were in Russian you couldn't even sleep in the same room as a vampire, and now you're sleeping with a vampire."

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious," I said, opening the door to the hotel room. Adrian looked up at us from the newspaper he had been pretending to be reading, acting like he hadn't just been eavesdropping on every word we said.

"So Sydney's the girl you were talking about," Rose said to him with a smile.

"I guess you've heard about our little bundle of joy?" Adrian said.

"Yeah! Wow, though. Pregnant. That's crazy. I sort of wish me and Dimitri could have kids someday, but I guess it doesn't really fit into our lifestyle."

"It's currently the size of an apple," Adrian added.

"Woah! That's so cool," said Rose, eyeing my abdomen, looking for evidence. "Do you know its gender yet?"

"Not yet. We can find out after eighteen weeks, but we're not sure if we want to or not," I said.

"I wouldn't be able to wait," said Rose. "Anyway, I should be leaving now."

* * *

Adrian and I returned to Palm Springs on Sunday evening. Everyone was waiting for us at the airport, which meant they all survived the weekend without me in one piece. It had, apparently been a pretty uneventful weekend for them all. Adrian and I told them about the meeting at Court.

When we got back to our dorm I began unpacking my things as Zoe spoke about the weekend.

"It wasn't so bad, actually. I think I'm getting used to being around them," she said.

"That's good," I replied, then, one of my bags that had been resting on the edge of my bed knocked over, all of its contents spilling out on the floor. I scrambled to pick everything up .

"Here, I'll help you," Zoe said.

"N-no, that's okay," I replied, but she reached for a bottle on the floor.

"What are these?" she read the inscription on the bottle. "Prenatal vitamins?" She gave me a confused look. "Sydney, are you pregnant?"


End file.
